


CAGED

by violetnguyen94



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rape, Threesome, TopJaebum, TopMark, Violence, botJinyoung, possessive jaebum, possessive mark, smut with plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:34:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetnguyen94/pseuds/violetnguyen94
Summary: The younger's heart skipped a beat in hope when he felt Mark coming to his side. But instead of letting him go, Mark wrapped his hands over his waist while holding the younger's hands. Jinyoung could not believe his eyes as he saw Mark signal to Jaebum. That was when he realized they had colluded with each other. They had planned all of this...





	1. Foreword

**Author's Note:**

> This story is mostly about MarkJinBum relationship. Jinyoung is centric.
> 
> The author, me, actually have rape and possessiveness kink, so it is all about rape, possessive Jaebum, quite possessive Mark, kind of cold hearted Jinyoung, that is to say, it is angst and can disgust you so if some of you have a fragile heart, hope you stay away from this story.
> 
> Also, English is not my native language so if i make some mistakes, you can point them out, i will make sure to correct them. Thank you ❤️
> 
> And i have posted it on another website.

The urge to manipulate you, taste all of you is arousing me.

It is choking me, and I cant say a word.

You have a broken soul craving for others's warmth but treat those who love you so cold.

You choose to stay in a rotten cage.

Love or hatred can reach your flesh and blood at all...

— Based on lyrics of Stockholm Lover

 

Jaebum: A selfless love is not what I want. I desire all of him, each and every move he makes, and wherever he goes, I wont let him slip out of my hand.

Mark: Sometimes, I am scared of myself because of what I have done to the one I love. But deep down inside, I know that even if we returned to the beginning, I would still do the same. 

Jinyoung: Only I know my ugly self. Their love frightens me but I keep drowning in.


	2. A captive prey

Jinyoung woke up with a mild headache. The aching slowed down his thought, and it took him a while to realize the fact that he had a blindfold on.

He wanted to take it off. Seeing nothing frightened him.

A few seconds later, he realized yet again that he was tied down on a bed, naked, which worsened the whole situation.

Licking his chapped lips, he tried to recall what had happened before, but everything he remembered were small scenes in which he had said goodbye to his members before returning home in Jinhae. They had a week long break and he had not seen his parents for a very long time.

"Hello, anybody here?"

"Hello?" No one answered him. "Help me, somebody... " Jinyoung tried to sound calm as much as he could, but his shaky voice didn't help at all.

"Hah..." A snicker came from somewhere below near his legs. It was low, short, but in that quiet space Jinyoung heard it clearly.

It sounded exactly like his Jaebum hyung.

"Jaebum hyung, hyung... " Somebody was moving, and before Jinyoung finished calling out, something was stuffed into his mouth.

A tongue, he recognized, and started to struggle hard. Depsite that, it kept licking his teeth, then started to strongly tangle with his own tongue. It felt like he was being eaten by a monster, madly but passionately.

"No!"

Jinyoung's lungs were burning, craving for air, making his struggle weaker and weaker by the second. A body lay over his, the weight making it more difficult for him to breathe, like it was choking the little air left in his body out.

"Too...much..." He whimpered.

The person above suddenly stopped with a sigh, and when their lips separated, Jinyoung desperately inhaled.

"I know you...are Jaebum hyung. I know..." It took him all of his remaining strength to say those words. If the kiss lasted any longer, he knew he would be dead by now.

There was no reply at all, and no movement either. The person stopped but still lay on top of him, hands on either side of his head. Jinyoung could feel he was being gazed at, hot and scorching.

Then a hand began to caress him, down to his waist and back up, circling around his chest, lighting up a fire deep down inside Jinyoung unwillingly. At the same time, small and soft kisses were placed gently on the side of his neck, as though comforting him and taking time to taste the hint of his woody scent - his favorite perfume.

"Jaebum, why are you doing this? Jae...ah!" Jinyoung screamed when the kisses suddenly became painful bites, as if he were being devoured. "This is illegal! Untie me!"

The silence drove him crazy. He was sure this was Jaebum. They had been living together for such a long time, so long that Jinyoung memorized Jaebum's smiles, what sounds he made when he sighed and even what his kisses felt like, which startled him even more right now.

'Jaebum' seemed to be a bit angry with what he had said, and so he punished the younger by hovering his body lower, blowing air on the younger's dick.

"Stop..." Jinyoung gasped, the fire Jaebum set inside him getting bigger, rushing down to his lower abdomen and gathering there. He hated this instinctual reaction, at the fact that in this situation he still got aroused easily.

In fact, the younger hated anything that happened out of his control.

"Hah, stop? Really?" This was the first time Jaebum had replied to Jinyoung since he woke up. However it sounded ironic and he grabbed the younger's half-hard cock in his hands, playfully stroking it's head.

"Um..." Jinyoung whimpered. His lower lip was bleeding as he bit down, attempting not to let out a sound.

One hand was holding the base of his cock, and Jaebum deliberately worked around it. He maybe liked what he heard, therefore he praised the younger by kissing the head and taking in as much as he could. He ran his tongue roughly over the slit, tasting the pre- cum, hollowing his cheeks and moving his head up and down.

"No...I..said stop... ah!" The pleasure coursed through Jinyoung's body, his back arched and his head was empty as he let out a mewling moan, more like a cry when he came.

Jaebum took the younger's blindfold off after spitting out the cum, but the room was too dark to see anything.

When his eyes got used to the darkness, Jinyoung could see Jaebum kneeling between his legs, shirtless, and staring greedily at his red face.

"Hyung, you got what you wanted. Untie me." Jinyoung demanded as confidently as he could. He watched the older one turn around, reach his left leg and try to untie it. But instead of freeing it, he wrapped it around his waist and stopped just like that.

"Jaebum hyung, you fucking -!" Jinyoung gritted his teeth angrily but bit his lip when Jaebum grabbed his cock hard, likely to squeeze it.

"This is not even a bit of what I want, Jinyoungie," Jaebum smirked and leaned over to lick Jinyoung's bleeding lips, one hand keeping his head still. "You know I have a soft spot for you, so why dont you try to beg me? Huh?"

"Jaebum hyung, let...go..please, please," The younger could feel something down there getting bigger. It was touching his thigh, and it disgusted him more than he thought it would. The older's clear desire and burning stare began to scare him.

Why hadn't Jinyoung realised it before? Was he really that stupid or was Jaebum an excellent actor?

Finally, Jaebum let go of his cock, and that was what Jinyoung was waiting for. He immediately threw a powerful kick into Jaebum's crucial point, thanking JYP PD-nim for forcing him to take MAT courses. Unfortunately, he hit Jaebum but not in the place he wanted. The latter was unexpectedly strong and fast. He blocked the kick with just one hand, then showed his fury by shoving two of his fingers inside Jinyoung's hole.

"Ah!"

It hurt, it fucking hurt like hell.

"Right now I am pissed off, Jinyoungie," A devious grin was presented on the leader's face, and those fingers started to move, roughly twirling around inside the hole.

"No!"

The light was suddenly turned on. Jinyoung squinted a little, then his eyes widened as he saw who was standing at the door.

It was Mark, it really was Mark.

"Mark hyung, save me!" His eyes blurred with the tears he had held back before. His bangs stuck disorderly to his forehead, which broke Mark's heart.

"Happy? Finally, your angel comes to rescue you," Jaebum laughed but it seemed as if he wasn't happy at all, which was shown by his increasingly rough movements of his fingers.

"Ah... Mark hyung..." Jinyoung used all of what was left of his strength, trying to reach for the one standing, but it was hopeless. He knew something was wrong, but he couldn't tell what it was.

"Join me or fuck off Mark," Jaebum hissed through his clenched teeth.

All the words he said truly terrified Jinyoung now. He looked at Mark standing there, his eyes reflecting two bodies entwined and moving on the bed, but his face revealed no emotion.

A hand turned Jinyoung's head back, and Jaebum's face came closer. He whispered so that only Jinyoung could hear.

"Wait for it, Jinyoungie. That face can be deceitful."

Then, he kissed the younger's ear, alternately biting his earlobe. It maybe looked like two lovers were caressing each other, but only Jinyoung knew how cruel Jaebum's finger's movements were.

The younger's heart skipped a beat in hope when he felt Mark coming to his side, seeming to try to free his hands.

But instead of letting him go, Mark wrapped his hands over his waist while holding the younger's hands. He placed soft kisses on the younger's cheek, licking off his tears.

Jinyoung could not believe his eyes as he saw Mark signal to Jaebum. That was when he realized they had colluded with each other.

They had planned all of this.

"Hah, I told you so." Jaebum laughed with a sharp tone, which was like a knife cutting deep in Jinyoung's heart.

He struggled drastically when they turned him over, forcing him to kneel on all fours. He turned his face upwards and looked into Mark's eyes to find some compassion, but all he could see was clear cut desire, beastly love and nothing more. Mark raised his hands and gently kissed the bruises on the wrists.

"Sorry, baby...it's gonna be okay," The older whispered.

"I am going first. Okay Jinyoungie?" It was not a question, the younger knew. It was a declaration he could not avoid.

"No, no... Dont!" Jinyoung desperately shook his head as he felt a huge rock hard dick was about to enter the hole down there. When Jaebum pushed it roughly in, all of the younger's cries and screams were swallowed by Mark.

It all was over.

OVER.

 

Jinyoung felt like he was floating in the air. He thought he heard someone crying, and when he turned around, he saw where the sound came from. He saw a young man crying - it was not exactly a cry, but more like a whine and mewl combined into one.

He also saw that young man' s heart shatter in pieces beside him when two other men bent him into many odd positions, taking turns to fuck him hard or force him to swallow their ugly things.

Sometimes, he saw semen merging with blood oozing from his hole, sinking in the white mattress like blooming red flowers.

Jinyoung was so disgusted with those scenes, but he really wanted to know the young man' s face.

When he finally saw it, he realized he had been crying all the time.

 

MARK's POV

A long time ago, Jaebum planned this and asked him to join, but Mark turned him down. He knew it was rare for Jaebum to share what he really liked with others, but Mark just could not do that to the one he loved.

Until that day, when his instincts immediately smelled something wrong and he knew Jaebum smelled it too.

So when Jaebum brought it up again, he couldn't say no.

When he turned up at the door, he looked right into Jinyoung's begging eyes, and he at once thought this was all bullshit. He must not do that. But his bulging crotch didn't think so.

It broke Mark's heart to see Jinyoung crying. A sharp pain grew in his left chest every time he saw the younger's tears.

On the other hand, there was a strange sound deep down in his soul. It kept screaming, telling him to do it harder, mistreat the younger, make him cry out his name.

And he let that sound win.

 

I hope you enjoy what you have just read, it takes me 2 days to try to check grammar and spelling throughout but if you finds any mistakes, you can comment below, i will check it out.

Please leave your opinion of this chapter. It will help to improve my writing more. Thank you.

Next chapter will be on next week


	3. Flashback 1

According to everyone, Jaebum's only weakness was his quick temper. It was easy for him to get furious, resorting to physical violence rather than settling with words.  
Jaebum remembered being told how he was so unapproachable, as if he built up a wall around him and scared away everyone attempting to get closer, despite his warm heart. 

 

But only Jaebum knew...his heart was much more wicked than what others thought.

When Jaebum was 10, he was into cats. He insisted on adopting a cat but his mom didn't allow him. Jaebum was always a good kid, thus, he never talked about it again.  
Therefore, when he found a beautiful stray cat on the road he usually walked to school, he built a house made of cardboard for her. Everyday, he lingered to take care the cat, sneaked part of his lunch for her to eat and used his savings to buy her milk.  
Her eyes were so dark and beautiful. He liked it when she rubbed her head against his feet or when she meowed to greet him. 

 

Those were Jaebum's happiest days. But it didn't last long.

 

One day, he saw a kid in his neighborhood holding and patting her head. There was a pain growing in his chest. At that time, he wasn't old enough to know it was jealousy. When Jaebum came close to them, she neither meowed to greet him nor jumped from that kid's hands to him. She completely ignored Jaebum, so he left with the pain in his chest and a sound screaming continuously - 

BETRAYER...BETRAYER.

Since then, he had never gone back to visit the cat. Surprisingly, he became friends with that kid though. He was the same age as Jaebum, but from a wealthier family. While Jaebum had to walk to school everyday, he rode his bike. Sometimes, he offered to take Jaebum back home on his bike, but Jaebum would decline because he always stayed late in class in order to review his lessons.  
There was a steep slope between his neighborhood and his school. One day, that kid had an accident on the way back. When Jaebum returned home, his mother told him that kid broke his leg because his bike's brake didnt work when he rode down the slope. 

 

Jaebum truly smiled for the first time in that month.

When he grew up, Jaebum gradually realized his possessiveness. He could do everything to get what he loved, claimed it as his and never let others come between.  
When somebody dared to touch his things, he sabotaged them. As he got older, he found out how to control it, how to hide it under smiles and standard behaviors so that everyone except him didn't know. Besides, during his adolescence, there was no one nor thing that could rise up his greediness. 

In 2009, he attended JYP 5th open auditions.

 

He still remembered clearly the feeling of adrenaline rushing through each and every single vein when he entered the waiting room. Not even bothering to glance at those people, Jaebum sat down and took a deep breath. Someone tapped his shoulder, and when he looked up, there was a boy slightly younger than him, smiling widely.

 

"I once saw you dancing near the station. You got the moves, bro."

 

"Thank you."

 

The boy ignored the distance in his voice, replying, "I heard they called you B-Boy prince. I am a B-Boy too. But I..." He kept talking even though Jaebum didn't seem to pay any attention, until a staff called his name. Others may have thought that boy was cute, but Jaebum totally hated someone too friendly.

 

When Jaebum finished his performance, seeing the light in the examiners eyes, he was sure after all those days wandering around streets with his old rusted radio, dancing like there would not be tomorrow in his life, his dream would definitely come true.  
After a week, the candidates passing the first round gathered together in a room for the second one. Jaebum met that friendly B-Boy again, but pretended not seeing him.

 

"Look, he wore that pink shit again, hahaha, loser..."

 

Someone was laughing, in piercing tones, making his ears ring. Jaebum noticed there was a boy whom they were making fun of.  
The boy was around his age, sitting alone in a corner of the room, looking down with black hair matted over his eyebrows, twisting his fingers worriedly. He wore a ridiculous big pink T-shirt, which made him look so small.  
When Jaebum decided to keep staying away from trivialities, the boy looked up.  
His pupils were as black as night, magically shining with a glint of boldness and scorn for those people.  
Jaebum first met Jinyoung in a crowded room, among so many strangers, and he couldn't escape drowning in the younger's eyes before knowing the younger's name.

 

A staff member appeared, asking them to pair up. Her announcement turned the room into a mess. Everybody rushed to find their friends.  
Jaebum saw the B-Boy choosing a girl to be his partner, but he still called out.

 

"Hey, bro."

 

"Yo, the B-Boy prince. What's up? Did you find your partner?"

 

"No, I am still looking for...Oh, you two paired up? Sorry for bothering, I will go find someone else."

 

The boy in pink had been standing close enough to clearly hear what they said. As he stared at Jaebum's face, Jaebum knew he always got what he wanted. When Jaebum passed the boy, he felt the boy grab the flap of his shirt.

"Hello." The boy smiled shyly but beautifully, and Jaebum realized that his eyes were much more stunning when looking into them closely. "Hello, um, I am...Jinyoung." 

 

"Nice to meet you. I am Jaebum."

 

"I know this is sudden but do you want to pair up with me?" 

 

"Okay," Jaebum replied him with a bright smile.

 

They only had 4 hours to choose a song, create dance moves, and decide what to wear. It surprised him that when it came to work, Jinyoung was so strict and persistent. Besides, their moves were too different - While Jaebum's were sharp and jerky, Jinyoung's were like his character, smooth and graceful. Fortunately, they co-operated well.

 

That day, when spotlights were turned on, they danced in screams and cheers from the audience, syncing perfectly with each other and knowing they would reach to the top if they had each other.  
As a result, they both tied for the first place, which had never happened before in JYP audition history. Holding the trophy in their hands, with the camera recording, Jaebum carefully listened to what Jinyoung said, considering what he should say but unintentionally keeping the younger's quivering tone and his cute little hiccups in mind.  
At the end, as Jinyoung smiled at him with his tearful eyes, then reaching out to hug him tightly, Jaebum immediately understood that he found what he looked for, this one and only boy, who could soothe his internal beast.

 

Two weeks later, they met again as official trainees at JYPent. When Jinyoung saw Jaebum, the younger flew across the room with his brightest smile and pulled Jaebum into a warm hug. The older seemed to be much more calm yet his whole body melted as soon as he caught Jinyoung's sight. 

 

From the start, Jaebum shined like a diamond with his charisma, his excellent skills in both dancing and singing, and he became PD-nim's golden boy. Jinyoung always kept up with him. He liked looking at the older's broad shoulders and wide back from behind. Whenever the golden boy was fed up with others's praises, he looked back and he always found Jinyoung standing there, welcoming the older with his smiles. 

 

Jaebum covered the younger under his arms, not only receiving all the hatred and jealousy the other trainees threw at them but also prevented their ugly words from affecting the younger.  
Jaebum seemed to let the younger fly high and freely. However, only Jaebum knew he could not take it when the younger flew out his line of sight.  
Everytime he felt as if the younger tried to escape, the beast inside him awoke, roaring for ease. Then, he would find himself raising the younger's insecurity. He made use of Jinyoung's trust and the fact that the younger depended on him much more whenever his confidence dropped low. Just by saying "If you keep doing it like that, you can't make it," Jinyoung would undoubtedly hold his pillow and show up at Jaebum's room at night, asking over and over again - 

 

"If I cant make it, but you can, then what will you do?"

 

"I will help you make it, you know? We are meant to shine together."

 

At the end, Jaebum would hold Jinyoung, pull the latter tight against him, until the latter fell asleep. Jaebum's heart ached, knowing how sinful he was to mistreat the younger like that, yet beat joyfully as the beast was soothed

 

Also, Jaebum didn't tell Jinyoung that he existed in each and every one of the older's dreams...in which the younger always looked at him with tearful eyes, his swollen full lips half opened, mewling.

 

"More...harder..." as Jaebum fucked him into the mattress. 

 

That was Jaebum's little twisted secret.


	4. Trapped

Jinyoung regained consciousness the day after at noon as the sunlight shone on his face.

He tried to raise his hand in order to cover his eyes because the sun was too dazzling but he couldn't. His whole body hurt like hell, as if it had been ran over by a car. He struggled to lift up his head, and then, he saw the source of all his pain sleeping soundly beside him. While Jaebum was on his right, one hand wrapping over his waist, lining another under the younger's head, Mark was lying lower on Jinyoung's left, laying his head on the younger's abdomen and using one of his legs to grip the younger's legs. 

Jinyoung fell back on Jaebum's arm, his head feeling like it weighed tons, and he stared up at the ceiling. There was a fishy and lustful scent lingering in this room, slowly reminding him of what had happened yesterday. 

These two, whom he had chose to rely on the most, proved that they were not worthy of trust. To him, losing virginity was not a big deal. He just considered it like a dog bite, thus, he could forgive them, but he would never forget it nor ever care for them again. Maybe it was actually not such a bad thing - they got what they desired so he would be free to go, and they revealed their true self before his feelings had time to arise. 

Jinyoung felt like smiling, and he did. 

But he didn't know how woeful his smile was. 

The younger tried to lift up his body again, careful not to wake them up. Then he felt something oozing from his achy hole down there.

He took a deep breath and turned around to look at those two.

They - How dare they fucking come inside! 

Jinyoung would have strangled them if he had had enough strength now.

He stepped out of bed and barely felt his feet on the ground. The ache coursed through his lower body, and it took him all his power not to fall down. As the numbness gradually went away, he rushed to find something to wear yet he found no sight of his clothes. In the end he grabbed Mark's pants from the floor instead. 

As his hand touched the door's knob, the room resounded with a familiar ringtone, his ringtone, but he could not fetch his phone now. He ran outside and down the stairs, realizing he was standing in a strange house. 

The space was too big - it could take him half an hour to find the way out.

When Jinyoung finally got to the door with his heart beating so fast because of the joy of getting away, the TV in the living room was suddenly turned on. 

He stopped halfway since he heard his pant, his whine and the lustful sounds of two bodies slamming into each other.

His eyes opened wide as he saw the TV display exactly what had happened yesterday - There he was, choking on Jaebum's dick at the same time as being fucked hard by Mark. 

He closed his eyes bitterly because it sickened him so much that he wanted to vomit. They had recorded it, which could destroy his life, and there was no way he could overcome this trauma. 

"Do you like what you are seeing? Jinyoung?"

When Jinyoung turned around, he saw Jaebum sitting comfortably on the sofa with a devious smile. The younger didn't want to answer his question nor look at him, so he looked in the opposite direction and realized Mark was standing at the end of the stairs, staring deeply into his eyes with tenderness.

"Jaebum, turn it off," demanded Mark as he caught the glint of pain in the younger's eyes.

"Hah... Dont try to act innocent," Jaebum replied him with a snicker, turning up the volume. He continued, "Ah, I like this scene the most. Jinyoungie, look!"

The younger closed his eyes tightly because he knew what Jaebum liked would only make him suffer more.

"Open your eyes and look. I don't like repeating at all," Insisted Jaebum.

Jinyoung comprehended what Jaebum could do if he was pissed, so he listened and took a look at the TV. 

His face turned pale. He, himself on the TV, was trying to crawling away after Mark came inside his hole while Jaebum forced him to swallow the older's cum. But Mark grabbed his waist, lifting him up only to slid him right down on his dick violently. The younger was truly terrified to the extent that he cried painfully and begged for mercy, yet Mark seemed to change into someone else...His expression was ferocious once he got lost in the pleasure.

"Has somebody ever told you that you are perfect for being fucked? Your body, wow, it can..."

"Jaebum," Mark hissed through his clenched teeth. 

Jaebum glared at Mark's angry face, and this time, he stopped talking and turned off the TV.

Jinyoung clenched his fists to stop himself trembling, trying not to say in a quivering tone as much as he could -

"What do you really want, Jaebum? Spit it out."

"No, baby, not what I want. It is what Mark..." he stopped and took a glimpse of Mark, "...and I want. Technology these days is quite convenient, you know. Thanks to that, this..." He pointed at the TV "...will be spread in no time. Of course, only your face can be seen. But if you behave, someday when my mood is good, I will delete it."

The idea of losing everything and maybe involving the innocent filled the younger's head with rage. He leaped on Jaebum, throwing a full strength punch at the latter. 

Jaebum didn't move an inch, blood dripping from his mouth, yet he still smiled. Mark held Jinyoung from behind, trying to calm him down. 

"What about Yugyeom and the others? What about GOT7? You are ruining everything!" Jinyoung screamed. 

As the younger collapsed on the floor, his eyes blurring with tears, his body tucked into Mark's arm as if he were searching for a shelter. Mark whispered into his ear.

"Sorry, Jinyoungie. I am so sorry." That was all Mark could say. He and Jaebum selected the hardest and cruelest way to love the younger. They were determined to break his heart, then, build it all over again piece by piece. That way, the younger could never forget them.

Jaebum wiped off his blood, staring at Mark's hands holding the younger.

"You are going to stay here for a week. After returning to the dorm, you have to keep doing what we want until we get bored. Understand?" 

"He got it. Dont worsen it," replied Mark instead.

"Hah, there were three people on bed yesterday, not just me and him..."

They were too busy arguing with each other that they didn't notice the flash of something inside the younger's eyes.

The younger muttered, "Mark huyng, my mom..."

"Dont worry, I called her yesterday to say we have a sudden traning course." 

"Thank you."

Jinyoung sneered at Jaebum as he leaned his head backwards, on Mark's shoulder, like a winner.

The younger had never accepted defeat without some struggle. 

A familiar ringtone unexpectedly played, which made the younger realize Jaebum had kept his phone all the time.

"Let's see who is calling....Ah, Kim Won-pil, again," Jaebum smiled yet his face was not happy at all.

Seeing the younger's body stiffening, and his pupils widening with joy made Jaebum furious, and he angrily threw the phone at the wall. 

Jinyoung intended to save his phone, but Jaebum pushed him violently back on the floor.

"Fuck you!" Jinyoung resisted hard. The older pressed his leg on the younger's thighs while half stripping half tearing the younger's pants down.

"Stop, Jaebum," Mark tried to interfere in as Jaebum hit the younger's abdomen and the younger screamed in pain.

"Are we alongside in this still?" Jaebum growled. "If you keep playing innocent, tolerating his behaviors, he will never learn whom he belongs to." 

"Hyung..." Jinyoung gasped. The silence of Mark enhanced Jinyoung's apprehension. He tried to creep closer to Mark but Jaebum didn't let him.

Mark took a look at the younger's body covered with bruises and hickeys, and he slowly recalled the feeling of the younger's silky skin under his hands, the warmth of the younger's hole and mouth, the whine... everything. Mark looked down - his thing remembered it too. And Mark nodded.

"Just don't overdo it."

While Jaebum controlled the younger, they signalled to each other, thus, Mark suddenly stood up and went somewhere. 

When Jinyoung saw Mark return with a bowl full of ice cubes, he realized what they were going to do.

"No, Mark, dont do this..." Jinyoung shook his head anxiously. 

Mark put an ice cube into his mouth, licked it, which could have been a beautiful scene for everyone except Jinyoung now. 

Then, without warning he pushed it into the younger's hole, staring hungrily at the hole's creases stretching, revealing the lewd sight inside.

"Ah, get it out....get it out...!" The hole was a fragile part, and the coldness was too much to take. It overstimulated Jinyoung mentality, emptying his mind. "No, no!"

Jinyoung desperately struggled, his body shuddered as one by one the cubes were being stuffed into him. But since Jaebum held his hands and pressed his legs down on the ground, he couldn't do much. 

Six ice cubes had been pushed in, and Mark used one of his fingers to assess the space left inside. Then he decided to put another cube in.

"Ugh," Jinyoung whined in agony. Mark seemed to have compassion for him, so he put down the bowl. 

The younger felt like he would die. His lower body became numb by the cold, sending chills all over his body. His breathing now became so difficult because just inhaling could cause him misery. He helplessly received everything, hoping his obedience would bring their sympathy.

Yet Mark didn't want to spare him. 

He felt his lower body get lifted and a big ugly thing slowly thrusted into his hole.

"No, dont, hyung!" Jinyoung burst into tears. He would definitely die if Mark would thrust in fully. "No, Mark, I beg you... hyung...I beg you."

Fortunately, Mark gave in. 

But Jaebum was not happy with that.

"Hey, you can not leave him like that. Suck him off, Jinyoungie."

"No."

Jaebum's face turned dark. He grabbed the younger's chin. "I said suck him off."

There was only hatred in the younger's eyes yet he still listened to Jaebum. Mark and Jaebum switched their positions, as Jinyoung took Mark's dick into his mouth. 

Jaebum stuck one finger into the younger's hole. The younger's body temperature melted down the ice cubes, turning them into water oozing down his hole, which created enough space for Jaebum's thing.

"Ah, it's cold. Let me warm it up." And without warning Jaebum shoved it in roughly, pushing the cubes that were left deeper inside.

"Ah...!"

There was no time for Jinyoung to refuse nor get used to it. Each and every one of Jaebum's movement sent pain throughout his body, like he was tortured in hell.

"Jinyoung ah," Jaebum groaned the younger's name as he slammed into the younger forcefully and rabidly.

The younger wanted to lift his head, to scream, but Mark passed his fingers through the younger's hair, one hand holding the younger's chin to prevent him from biting many times like yesterday.

"Jinyoungie..." Mark growled as he pushed in deeper and faster.

Kill me...kill me...

The tears slipped down Jinyoung's cheeks as all his screams were choked in his throat.

"This is your punishment for trying to escape and not behaving yourself. Engrave in your mind the fact that you are mine," hissed Jaebum.

"You can never ever escape me," said Mark as well.

Those words sounded like imprecations, which the younger could never break. 

 

Mark's POV

In 2010, Mark became JYPent's trainee.

At that time, giving up everything he had and leaving his family behind to pursuit his dream was not an easy decision. In others's view, it was insane.

In America, being an idol was not an ideal career, more like a dream that barely came true. 

Fortunately, his parents supported his aspiration. 

Mark first met Jinyoung on a sunny summer day, when he moved to their dorm. 

Jinyoung welcomed him, shirtless with a towel on his waist. The younger seemed to be a bit surprised to see him standing there, so Mark decided to say hello first.

"Yo, what's up, man? I am Mark."

"Hello, I am Park Jinyoung."

"Huh?!?" Mark's surprise was so visible that it made Jinyoung burst into laughter.

"I am really Park Jinyoung, PD- nim and I have the same name."

Mark couldn't understand anything except for "Park Jinyoung" in what the younger said. He didn't take enough Korean classes.

"Sorry, I cant speak Korean."

"Ah...I..um...and he have the...um...same name.." Jinyoung stuttered, regretting not studying English seriously. 

This time, Mark could understand a bit, so he nodded and smiled. His canines appeared whenever he smiled, which Jinyoung found cute. 

Then, the younger helped him carry his luggage to his bed. They used body language much more than verbal one, yet Mark still felt quite happy. At least, he had his first friend in Korea. An adorable boy.

However, it all turned upside down when Jaebum returned. 

The younger happily jumped into Jaebum's arms when he heard Jaebum calling his name, asking Jaebum what he had done, did he buy food, and it was the first time in his life Mark felt left out.

Once the younger remembered there was another person in the room, he turned to Mark and put his hand on Mark's shoulder.

"Jaebum hyung, this is our new roommate. He is Mark hyung, from America."

The younger introduced Mark to Jaebum, but Jaebum just glared at Mark and didn't look like he gave a shit.

"Jaebum hyung, you should greet him."

"Uh, hi, I am Jaebum....Put on your shirt, Jinyoung."

Jaebum's English was quite good, but Mark didn't smile nor say anything because of the distance in his voice. 

There was something wrong with the way he looked at Jinyoung, and his gaze at Mark.

So, the first time Mark met Jaebum, the former smelled something fishy. 

First week in Korea was exactly like hell to Mark. There was no trainee who could speak English well enough for him to understand, plus, his Korean was bad to communicate with others. Everyday, during break time, others gathered together, talking, joking, and he just sat in a corner looking at them. 

Besides, his training schedule was so thick - not only studying in classes, training in the dancing room, but also doing his Korean homework, practing to pronounce each and every word to the extent that Jinyoung complained he kept saying nonsense of course in Korean - in his sleep. 

One night, while he was calling his family, hearing his mom asking if he was okay caused Mark to fail to hold his tears. He cried like a baby until he fell sleep.

And Jinyoung saw it all. 

After that, mostly every night, Jinyoung pulled Mark out of his bed, took him to a nearby park, and they bought chocolate ice cream together. They would sit there for hours, eating ice cream and using their broken English and Korean to talk about everything.

Mark remembered clearly how the younger's eyes reflect the starlight, how the younger carefully listened when Mark described his house, his family, and how he smiled widely when Mark called his name in a special way: Jinyoungie. 

Sometimes, when Mark stayed late in the practice room, the younger would bring him night snacks which they would eat together. Then, they danced together until they collapsed.

At the end of those days, Mark slept tight with a smile on his face.

After two months, Mark improved to a whole new level. He was allowed to practice with senior trainees, including Jinyoungie and Jaebum.

Unlike before, in their break time, Jinyoungie would fly to him, bring him water or show him what he did wrong, what he should do. And when Jaebum would hold the younger's hand, not letting him go, the younger would look at Mark across the room, showing his silly faces to make Mark smile. 

Mark knew Jaebum saw what they did, but Jinyoung didn't.


	5. Two Beasts collide

Jaebum detested the newcomer, Mark.

Not only because Jinyoung seemed to like the latter, but also because of the way Mark looked at him.

Mark's eyes were not fierce at all, yet, whenever Mark stared at Jaebum, it was like Mark could see deep into his soul, eyeing the beast inside. It made Jaebum have the feeling of being penetrated by him, which annoyed Jaebum the most.

Jaebum thought of sabotaging Mark, not once or twice but so many times that he couldn't count.

The first time was when Jaebum found out why Jinyoung had been disappearing almost every night. That autumn night, Jaebum had woken up with a cold mattress under his hand; The warmth of the younger was no longer there.

After one hour, Jinyoung returned. And, the moment Jaebum buried his face in the younger's neck, he immediately realized the younger smelled exactly like Mark. Jaebum spent the rest of that night planning many ways to break Mark's legs to the extent the latter couldn't dance anymore. It was so risky, yet, Jaebum didn't know any other way to calm down his anger. 

He should have crushed the younger's curiosity about Mark before it had the chance to turn into something more. 

He knew that the younger was actually quite a vigilante, even though the younger seemed to be easy going with all the smiles. If Mark, like others, tried to pretend to be friendly to get closer to Jinyoung first, the younger would never believe him. Unfortunately, Mark just stood there and the younger found it intriguing enough to make the first move.

Besides, the younger somehow found himself in Mark, both the stubborness hiding under Mark's silence and the way Mark was longing for other's tenderness (yet determined to hide it).

He should have destroyed it, no, he should have killed that Mark.

In the end, as the younger instinctively snuggled in Jaebum's arms, calling the older's name in his sleep when Jaebum crossly bit that tempting white neck -

"Jaebumie hyung...that's...hurt..."

Jaebum decided to spare Mark once more.

But it didn't mean that he didn't give orders to some junior trainees to put difficulties in Mark's way.

 

In 2011, Dream High 2 started to be filmed.

During this period, Jinyoung finally comprehended that Jaebum and Mark didn't get along well. Thus, the way the younger dealt with it was to keep talking about Mark whenever they talked to each other and pulling Mark along with them as much as the younger could.

It was still in the level that Jaebum could bear, because once Jaebum appeared to be annoyed, Jinyoung would stop.

One night, Jaebum and Jinyoung reviewed the script together in Jaebum's bedroom.

"Jaebum hyung, have you practiced dancing 'I need a girl'?"

"Almost done. I will add some more of my own moves."

"Oh, I want to see it first. Mark hyung told me that he liked the song too."

"Jinyoung."

The younger kept staring at his script obliviously.

"I saw Mark hyung dance to it yesterday, and he made many excellent moves. You should talk to Mark hyung -"

"Jinyoung!" hissed Jaebum, the script papers crumpling in his hand. The older despised hearing that name in his private space.

"Jaebumie hyung, Mark hyung actually..." Before Jinyoung finished his words, he was pushed down, with the older lying above him, looking deep into his eyes. Then, he felt himself being kissed.

"Hyung...you..finished..that scene!"

To tell the truth, Jinyoung didn't hate the feeling, though he did think two boys doing something like this was kind of weird. But his hyung's kisses were always overwhelming and burningly wild, making his mind go numb for a moment. 

When their lips separated, Jaebum's eyes filled with lust. Using the 'I need to practice kissing for the scene in the movie' excuse for kissing the younger was absurd, and Jaebum knew it. The younger didn't quite believe at first too, so the older had to half force, half seduce the younger into this.

"Director- nim said I had another kiss scene. So..." They kissed again, this time, deeper.

Although Jaebum had done it so many times, it still felt like the first one, which Jaebum remembered too clearly. 

Jaebum first kissed Jinyoung while the latter was sleeping, after the former woke up from his wet dream in which the younger was so desperate to be fucked: "Cum inside, please, Jaebumie..."

At that moment, Jaebum had to use all of his willpower to not rape the younger by continuously telling himself,

Just kiss, Just kiss...

Ignoring the voices inside his soul screaming continuously,

NOT ENOUGH...NOT ENOUGH..!

And the voices were always appearing everytime they kissed.

The night after, Jaebum had returned to their dorm late because he had to finish some extra scenes. 

He saw the younger sleeping alone soundly on the sofa, while the TV was still playing in front. Jaebum sat down, staring tenderly at the younger's face. Just by catching the younger's sight, all his tiredness was gone and it felt like home. 

Jaebum pressed his lips softly on Jinyoung's plump ones. It surprised Jaebum as the younger stuck out his tongue, so the older decided to go along, deepening the kiss.

"Jaebum hyung..." Mewled Jinyoung unknowingly.

Having difficulty breathing, the younger struggled a bit, and he opened his eyes.

"Hyung?" Realizing Jaebum was the one holding him, the younger clung on to Jaebum like a koala with his head leaning on the older's shoulder. "Welcome back, hyung. I was...waiting...you...but ..so...so...tired..." mumbled Jinyoung brokenly as he fell sleep again.

"Sleepyhead," Jaebum smiled and placed a gentle kiss on the younger's forehead. This feeling, the feeling of knowing someone was waiting for him to come back, was unmatched. 

When Jaebum carried Jinyoung, turning around he looked at the doorway and said something, which almost was soundless because of the TV playing.

"G.E.T L.O.S.T!"

Nobody knew why Jaebum wandered around the studio for an hour that day, albeit he had finished his scenes.

Nobody knew there was someone standing at the doorway that time, watching the whole thing.

Except Jaebum.

But, sometimes, everything would turn upside down in the blink of an eye.

This time, it was the last when Jaebum wanted Mark to disappear.

It was another night, and Jaebum had extra tasks to do again. The movie would definitely raise his popularity, a step to climb higher, however, Jaebum didn't like acting. Of course he had pretended to be more normal all his life, but now, he just got fed up. But if he had the choices, he would still choose to join this movie or any movies he had already participate in. Jaebum understood well that, only when he stood on the top, he could easily get the power to control what belonged to him forever.

However, what Jaebum expected to see didn't happen. There was no one sleeping on the couch waiting for him that night...no one.

Jaebum stormed into his bedroom, and yet there was still no sight of the younger.

The younger promised Jaebum that he would wait for Jaebum before Jaebum went to work this morning, yet, he was not here.

A headache turned up without warning and for the first time ever, there were many voices inside Jaebum's head, as if somebody were quarelling there. 

Where is he? Where is he? Where is he?

He left you! He left you! Stupid.

Jaebum couldn't think clearly now while those voices kept repeating. He tried to calm down but it was hopeless.

As Jaebum went back to the living room, he realized the door of Mark's bedroom was ajar, to which his instincts told him to come closer.

There, Jaebum found Jinyoung, sleeping on Mark's bed, his head leaning on Mark's thigh, while Mark was reading a book, caressing the younger's hair with one of his hands.

The scene was too familiar, like the year when he was 10, the cat and that neighbor boy. Jaebum suddenly felt all of his strength drain away, and holding his left chest, his heart felt like it was being ripped apart. There was something more than the pain of jealousy inside...the fear of the fact the younger would leave him tortured Jaebum's heart. His internal beast screamed, crazily thrashing the chains he built over years to hold it down.

MINE...MINE....MINE...

It craved for blood, as if it were not Mark's blood, Jaebum would definitely be devoured instead.

Mark seemed to notice the deadly stare, so he looked up, and he sneered.

"FUCK OFF."

That was when Jaebum completely went crazy.

They leaped on each other with rage, fighting hand to hand.

There was nothing inside Jaebum's head except for the thought of killing Mark, killing him...the younger would return to Jaebum, killing him...the younger would never dare to betray Jaebum again. Killing him...

"Jaebum hyung, what are you doing?" 

"Jaebum hyung, he will die! Let him go!"

"Jaebum!"

As Jinyoung woke up because of the noise, he saw Jaebum was pressing Mark on the floor, using his hands to strangle Mark hard. Mark struggled but was helpless.

The younger tried his best to stop Jaebum, yet Jaebum seemed like a lunatic. He didn't hear anything. His eyes were red, blood vessels bursting and his face looked ferocious.

Mark was near death, and the younger freaked out. 

When Jaebum was kicked to the ground, he finally got his mind back. He realized what he had just done, and he tried to look at the younger. But the younger didn't look back. He was too busy taking care of Mark.

"Mark hyung, are you ok? Let me see." And once he eyed Jaebum, he said, "Jaebum hyung, why did you do that?"

Jaebum laughed ironically, with the blood dripping down his mouth.

He stood up and left the room. It was too painful to bear, and he had to keep what was remained of his ego.

The younger realized something was wrong, so he followed Jaebum, grabbing the older's hand. "Jaebum hyung?"

But Jaebum shook the younger's hand off right away. "Get out of my face."

The younger was so shocked. Jaebum usually looked at him with eyes full of love and tenderness. Sometimes, there was something more that the younger couldn't understand. But, he had never stared at the younger like that...his eyes had nothing in them, as if he looked right through the younger to somewhere else.

That night, the younger stayed in front of the locked door to Jeabum's room, calling the older's name nonstop until he was exhausted. At the end, Mark was the one who carried the younger to Mark's bedroom.

After that incident, Jaebum didn't look nor care for the younger again. Just like what had happened in the past, he ran away, yet, this time, he didn't plan to sabotage anyone. He let go instead.

Others quickly caught the change of atmosphere between them. Before, they always found Jinyoung tailing after Jaebum, and most of the time, Mark followed them though he seemed to keep a not too far distance.

However, now, Jaebum completely ignored Jinyoung, and whenever Jaebum pushed the younger following him away, Mark was there to comfort the younger.

During that time, somebody spread the rumor of a new male duo debuting. There was also the rumor of those two being Jaebum and Jinyoung. Although, based on present situation, the latter choice might be replaced.

To all trainees, debuting was once in a lifetime chance, which they could do anything to obtain, although it meant they had to destroy someone's future. And, of course, among those two, Jinyoung seemed to be a much easier target. Without Jaebum, it was like a piece of cake.

It started with a nail in one of the younger's shoe. Fortunately, the younger checked before wearing those.

It went on with a poisoned water bottle, which Jackson grabbed from the younger's hand before the younger drank. In the end, Jackson had a serious stomachache but the culprit was not found.

It ended with an accident. The younger rushed out late at night to buy nursing patches since he found out Mark had a fever. 

By a strange coincidence, Jaebum returned to the dorm late that night.

He saw the younger rush across the road with a group of people chasing after him. Jaebum decided to stay away from this. The younger betrayed him, thus, he was not worthy of Jaebum's love.

Jaebum kept telling himself that, but, even as he tried his best to sleep, his mind kept illustrating many bad situations and his eyes opened wide, which was how Jaebum knew the younger didn't return yet.

After two hours of worrying, Jaebum gave in.

Therefore, he stormed out of his room, with his phone dialing the younger's number.

"Pick up, Jinyoung...pick up..."

"Jaebumie hyung..." whined Jinyoung, who just entered the doorway.

Jaebum pretended as if nothing had happened. He hung up the call, and returned to his bedroom.

The younger grabbed his hands.

"Jaebumie hyung, I am so sorry. It was all my fault. Please forgive me."

"Let go."

"I won't let go until you forgive me. I won't."

Jaebum pushed the younger away, and the younger fell and hit his hands first to the floor, blood emerging on the bandages on his hands, turning them red.

"Ouch.."

Jaebum hesitated for a moment, then, he felt the younger's lips on his own. This was the first time the younger took the initiative in this, making the first move.

That moment, Jaebum knew he was so pathetic. It was just a kiss, and he lost.

However, to tell the truth, as he heard the younger's tearful voice, looking at the younger's head and arms being covered with crepe bandages, Jaebum knew he had been and would keep being defeated by him for all his life.

Jaebum seemed to know everything, yet sometimes, there were some things that he didn't know, yet, the younger did.


End file.
